During the vibrating ramming operation, the clamping device is closed and the vibrator vibrates as a result of a rotation of the imbalance masses owing to a fluid flow of hydraulic oil through the hydraulic circuit. A vibrating ram arrangement on which the invention is based is known, for example, from the brochure “Müller-Vibratoren, Die perfekte Lösung zum Rammen and Zeihen [Müller vibrators, the perfect solution for ramming and drawing]”, ThyssenKrupp GfT Bautechnik GmbH 5/2011.
The vibrating ramming is based on the principle of placing the ground in a quasi-liquid state. This is achieved by vibrating the pile when it strikes on the ground. The surface vibration of the material which is to be driven is significantly reduced by the vibration and as a result fast penetration progress is made possible. The vibration frequency can be, for example, between 10 Hz and 60 Hz, in particular between 30 Hz and 50 Hz. Typical piles are piling profiles, posts, planks and tubes for foundation structures for buildings and positionally fixed technical installations.
In practice, during the operation of the vibrating ram arrangement, there are frequently operating pauses in which the vibrator is deactivated, for example if a pile is taken up and positioned, if the vibrator has to be aligned with the pile or else newly aligned, or if the vibrator which is arranged on a carrier implement, for example on a crane, is moved with or without the pile which is taken up by the clamping device to another position, wherein, under certain circumstances, the hydraulic assembly also has to be adjusted.
In such operating pauses, the internal combustion engine can be stopped, that is to say switched off, by an operator. However, the internal combustion engine generally continues to run in the idling mode in operating pauses. An operator frequently also does not at all consider stopping the internal combustion engine in operating pauses for multiple reasons, because, owing to the spatial separation of the vibrator and hydraulic assembly as well as the ambient noise which is present at a construction site, the operator is not aware that the internal combustion engine is continuing to run. In addition, in operating pauses the operator is often occupied with other tasks than controlling the vibrating ram arrangement.